


heart made up on you

by rilayacamren



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sorta slowburn, alaric i love you but dont be dumb, hope finds everything hilarious because her bff is oblivious, hope is the best bff, josie is clueless, landon please get some help you adorable loser, lizzie saltzman isnt terrible just needs a bit of help, m.g. is always a cutie, penelope is a useless gay, penelope is so in love with josie, rafael isnt terrible but lets leave it at that, surprise josie is even more of a useless gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: honestly idk a lot of my fics people ask me for multiple chapters so i decided to just do this, idk where this going tbh lol if you guys have any suggestions or questions just send me them through tumblr @ rilayacamren or just comment on the fic itself. hopefully this doesnt suck and i hope you enjoy? :)





	1. Chapter 1

Josie Saltzman was the softest girl in the entire world. Well at least to Penelope Park she was. Penelope wasn’t even sure when she first realized she was completely wrapped around the younger girl’s finger. Maybe it was the day that she had watched her bump into Rafael Waithe (much to her annoyance if she might add) and saw Josie’s cheeks tint with embarrassment at the scene she caused. (Penelope thought she looked so adorable and precious with rosy cheeks) Or maybe it was the first day she had met the dark eyed girl, completely enthralled with her kind eyes and breathtaking smile. Penelope wasn’t too sure when the exact moment had taken place, she just knew that now she was completely captivated by the gemini witch.  But of course, someone like Penelope Park would never admit that, never in a million years. So, she took it upon herself to find ways to get Josie’s attention without giving herself away completely.

 

Lizzie Saltzman the brown-haired girl’s twin sister was the answer to all her problems in a sense. Penelope couldn’t stand the blonde, yes because she found her way too dramatic but if she’s being honest it was mainly the way she treats Josie that she hates the most. Penelope Park knew Josie would never burn the blonde-haired girl’s world down, she was too kind for that. That was going to be her job and she was going to make it fun while she’s at it. Penelope had only personally talked to Josie a handful of times before, she found those situations dangerous because a witch can only handle so much. But at the same time Penelope craved those moments more than anything. She thrived in the moments were Josie would gently smile at her in the hallway or say a quick a hello when walking into class. She didn’t understand how someone like Josie could be related to someone like Lizzie, it made no rational sense in her mind.

 

Penelope was making her way down the hallway when suddenly she feels someone bump into her causing her to nearly lose her balance and fall flat on her ass. “Hey what the fuck watc-“ she cuts herself short when she realizes it’s Josie. _Is she crying? Who the fuck made her cry, she was going to fucking curse them._ “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention, I’ll be out of your way right away” Josie barely whispers out. “No, hey it’s ok, are you ok? Why are you crying Josie?” asked Penelope, she had to stop herself from reaching out and attempting to dry the taller girl’s tears. Josie just shook her head before whispering a quick sorry and nearly running away from Penelope. She didn’t know what to do, Josie had just taken off basically sobbing and she could feel her heart breaking for the girl.

 

Quickly she thought of a way to figure out what was wrong. Pulling out her phone she searches for Hope’s number and calls it. After a few rings she hears the other girl answer, “Penelope Park to what to do I owe this pleasure?”

“What’s wrong with Josie, she just ran away crying” Penelope quickly said.

“What?”

“Josie bumped into me and was crying and when I asked her what was wrong she just ran away crying,” answered Penelope. She hears the other girl exhale deeply before speaking up, “I don’t know but thank you for telling me, I’m going to go check on her.” Before she can even answer she realized Hope had already hung up.

 

Slightly frustrated and upset Penelope makes her way to the dining hall. When she enters the dining hall she walks over to grab some food before attempting to head back out of the room. M.G. suddenly appears in front of her nearly making her drop her food. “Hey Peez, I was wondering if you could talk for a second.” She heard the boy in front of her say. “Christ, M.G. you need to stop doing that before I hex you or something.”

“Sorry, but are you busy?”

“No, what’s up?” M.G. asks her to follow him out to the hallway where there’s less people before asking her for advice on how to win over Lizzie for the one hundredth time in all their years of friendship. Penelope never understood the boy’s infatuation with the blue-eyed girl, but M.G. was one of the few people she considered her friend, so she set that difference aside.

 

After numerous agonizing minutes of listening to her friend talk about Lizzie, she sees Hope walk by them. Trying to politely cut M.G. short she ends the conversation before almost running after Hope. “Hope, hey!” She sees the redheaded girl turn around to look at her. “Hey, I was wondering if you found Josie and talked to her” said Penelope. Hope looked at her strangely for a second before answering her, “Yeah, yeah I did, she’s fine now thanks for telling me by the way, hey by any chance have you seen Lizzie?”

“No, but I’m guessing she was the cause of Josie being so upset?” Penelope questioned. Hope just slightly nodded before speaking up, “Yup, I shouldn’t have been surprised, but anyway I have to go, talk to you later or something.” Said Hope as she quickly turned back around and made her way down the hallway. Penelope had the sudden urge to find Lizzie and ruin her entire day but decided against thinking about how much attention that would bring to her so instead she just made her way back to her dorm.

 

Arriving back to her dorm she made her way down to her bed and laid down before pulling out her phone. She aimlessly scrolled through twitter until she saw a tweet Josie had tweeted earlier.

 

**josaltzman: i want to raise a dog with you**

 

Well, she was clearly feeling better. Penelope couldn’t help but feel jealousy after reading the tweet. She wanted to know who Josie had in mind when she had tweeted that and knowing it was probably not her upset her a bit. Penelope ignored her thoughts as she continued scrolling through twitter. Feeling as she had enough of social media (she wasn’t the biggest fan of it) she locked her phone before making her way over to her study desk. Pulling out her school books, the short haired witch finished her day doing her schoolwork before heading to bed that night. That night in bed she had Josie fill her thoughts and the tweet Josie had tweeted popped back into her mind. She let dreams of owning a little house with Josie enter her mind as she dozed off.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this literally more a group chat text post than anything. what am i even doing lolol. hopefully it's ok and you all enjoy :)

Penelope rubbed her eyes and yawned as she woke up the next morning. Trying to shut off her alarm in the process. Groaning as she looked at the time and she forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. As she got ready she heard her phone ding. Picking it up to look at it she realized that she had apparently been added to some event group chat. M.G.’s birthday was coming up and he wanted to get together to throw a party or go on a road trip. She wasn’t sure yet, it was too early for her to be reading so many words.

 

As she was trying to read all the texts she noticed that Josie was also in the group chat as well. The girl had seemed to be on board with whatever decision the group made. Lizzie on the other had was rather fond of having just a party. Deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to already start getting under the other girl’s skin, Penelope sends a text in the group chat.

 

 

**ppark: i think a road trip would be a great idea**

**queen-liz: and who asked for your opinion _satan_**

****

**ppark: considering this is a group chat and we are in fact discussing a group activity i would say that everyone asked for it**

**lanthegreat: ok ladies it’s too early for this let’s keep it calm now**

**hmikaelson: oh no i say we let them go at it, it’s always entertaining watching lizzie short circuit**

**queen-liz: shut it hope just because you have my dad’s favor doesn’t mean i won’t try to hex you if i get the chance**

**hmikaelson: </3**

**rafwaithe: ok how about we focus on the discussion at hand**

**josaltzman: ^^**

**super.mg: yes that’s what i was thinking so all in favor for the party**

**queen-liz: i**

**ppark: all in favor for the road trip**

**josaltzman: i**

**hmikaleson: i**

**lanthegreat: i**

**rafwaithe: i**

**ppark: well there we have it ladies and gents**

**queen-liz: whatever**

**ppark: <3**

 

 

 

Happy with how the conversation had turned out, Penelope checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before grabbing her backpack and heading out of her dorm. Making her way to her first class she heard her stomach start grumbling in protest because she still hasn’t had food. She was internally debating on whether or not she should be late for her late for her chemistry of magic class.

 

She was so busy trying to figure out what to do that she didn’t notice the girl that takes up most of her thoughts, walking right next to her until she heard her gently speak up. Almost scared shitless, because hey, she really wasn’t paying attention and Josie was sneaky, _but probably not, Christ Penelope you’re losing yourself_. Penelope jumps a little, “Shit Josie you scared me.”

 

Trying her best not to giggle at the green-eyed girl, Josie fails miserably before speaking up again, “Sorry, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you I just wanted to apologize about running away yesterday, I had just gotten in an argument with Lizzie and was really upset.” Penelope can her heartbeat slow down as the girl beside her speaks, she looks over to her, taking in her facial features and, _god why and how is she so pretty_ , before gathering herself together and answering.

“No hey I get it, sorry you had an argument with your sister, seeing how annoying she is I can’t even imagine what having a legitimate argument with her is like. Just glad you feel better.”

Those words rose a small chuckle from the taller girl and a slight blush to her cheeks. _I am so fucked, literally so fucked, what is she even doing to me,_ Penelope thought to herself as she watched Josie. Suddenly, Penelope’s stomach grumbled again, and she groaned in annoyance. “You hungry?”

“I just didn’t have time to get breakfast and was completely considering being late to class to grab some,” answered Penelope. Josie smiled at her before pulling a breakfast bar from her backpack and handing it over to her.

“I don’t know if you like these, but you can least have some food before starving to death,” laughed out Josie.

“No this is great, thanks Josie, um I have to go but see you around?” asked Penelope. Josie didn’t verbally answer but just nodded her head and smiled softly before turning around and walking away. Penelope stood there watching the taller girl walk away and felt herself finally breathe normally again. _I am in deep, who am I anymore._ Penelope felt like she didn’t know herself, the other girl doing things to her heart and mind that she didn’t comprehend.

She thought about the fact that her stone-cold heart (the name is courtesy of Lizzie Saltzman) didn’t feel so cold around the other girl. Pushing her thoughts away Penelope finally starts making herself to class arriving just as the first bell rung. Penelope made her way to her seat at the back of the classroom, Hope was sitting in the seat right next to her. As she took her seat, Penelope felt her phone buzz.

 

 

**queen-liz: ok how about a party and then a road trip**

 

 

Lizzie can’t be serious right now. Before even having the chance to answer, her phone buzzed again.

 

 

**hmikaelson: do you ever idk stfu**

 

Penelope has to bite her cheek to keep herself from laughing out loud, glancing over to the girl next to her she sees Hope watching her with an amused expression. She looks back down at her phone when she feels it buzz.

 

**queen-liz: haha hope youre so funny wow**

**hmikaelson: thank you i really do try just for you lizzie**

**josaltzman: guys play nice please**

**hmikaelson: yeah lizzie play nice <3**

**ppark: aw lizzie youre so cute when youre upset it almost makes me want to hex you every time i see you <3**

**queen-liz: and once satan who asked for your opinion**

**ppark: you should know by now that i dont need a reason to do whatever i want :)**

**lanthegreat: shes not wrong she is scary**

**rafwaithe: yeah penelope when i first met you i felt my skin crawl**

**ppark: that my dear raf is because you were doing something I didnt like :))**

**rafwaithe: yeah im not even going to ask because im scared to know**

**ppark: smart**

**super.mg: ok when i made this group chat it was to be nice to one another so please be nice**

 

Finally setting her phone aside she looks back up and begins to pay attention to the lesson. As she was taking notes down she felt eyes on her and when she looked for the gaze she found Hope staring at her with the same expression that she had yesterday after the Josie incident. Giving the redheaded girl her best _can I fucking help you_ face she watched how Hope rolled her eyes at her and got back to her notes. Penelope thought nothing more of it and continued taking notes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idek lolol

Making her way down to the dining hall Penelope was on her phone before she heard someone beside her clear their throat. Glancing over quickly, Penelope fondly rolls her eyes before speaking, “Hope, how can I be of assistance?” Putting her phone back into her jacket’s pocket she comes to a stop and faces the girl next to her.

“I was just curious about what you said in the group chat. You know about Raf, considering that when you first met him he was basically drooling over Josie.” said Hope, her voice almost teasing Penelope, almost like she knew all her secrets. Penelope felt her heart skip a beat. _Fuck._

“I don’t know what you’re implying but considering that you’re part dog I won’t pay much mind to it, it’s in your genes to be an idiot,” bites back Penelope. Hope doesn’t get offended by her words but just chuckles at the raven-haired girl before answering, “Penelope I think that we both know what I’m implying, and I think we both know that I’m completely right. You like Josie.”

Penelope’s head feels like it’s spinning and _am I having a heart attack, I think I can’t actually breathe right now._ But Penelope collects herself before replying, “and if I did, is that any of your business.” Hope just gently smiled at her before speaking back up,

“Hey, it’s not my secret to tell or my business to know, but maybe don’t lie to yourself and try to be more subtle. Or maybe even pursue the situation at hand, you are an evil temptress and all.” Before Penelope even gets the chance to answer Hope had sent a playful wink her way before walking away. _Why the fuck does she always do that. What did that even mean._ Annoyed and angry, Penelope walks into the dining hall and grabs her food before heading back to her dorm. Arriving at her dorm she lays on her bed plotting on what to do next. _What do I even do now._

 

Never has Penelope been in this type of situation. She was calm and collected and so incredibly calculated. Never had she done something without basically knowing the outcome. Grunting to herself she gets up from the bed and slowly eats her lunch. Her head hurt from thinking, _well that’s a first._ Once she had finished she grabbed her bag again before proceeding to the library.  The entire journey to the library she found herself distracted by everything Hope had said. What did she mean by pursuing the situation at hand. Was there even a situation? She entered her destination and looked for an empty table to set her things down on before she searches for a book she needed to use for her school work.

 

Distracted by the books in front of her, she was completely unaware that someone was basically walking right into her. Feeling a body collide against her right side, _seriously am I invisible why does this keep happening,_ she turns towards the person and realizes she had fallen flat of their ass. Looking down at the person on the ground Penelope realizes it’s Josie. “Already falling for me Saltzman?” joked Penelope with a proud smirk on her face, before offering her hand to help the girl up. She watches as the taller girl blushes and tries to avoid eye contact with her. _Maybe I shouldn’t have said that, she doesn’t look too comfortable with that._

 

“I’m sorry, I really need to look up when I walk around, this definitely not the best way to keep on greeting you,” says Josie with a shy smile on her face. Penelope smiles at her before answering,

“Yeah I mean there are other ways of getting my attention without nearly bruising me Jojo, I mean not that I’m not into, it just probably in another set up,” said Penelope with a smirk glued to her face. Josie turns even redder than she was before and nearly chokes on air before collecting herself and jokingly answering,

“I mean I wouldn’t be opposed, sadly I am busy right maybe another time?” _What. Oh my god._ Josie’s eyes widened at her own words and nearly transports herself into another life because by the time Penelope processes what she had said she was gone. Penelope had never felt so flustered in her entire life, not in a bad way, more like in a _did Josie Saltzman just make a sexual innuendo that involved me_ way. She was almost certain she imagined it, the entire situation felt unreal. As she was processing that conversation she had just had, she felt her phone buzz. _God this stupid group chat is annoying me._

 

 

**super.mg: sooo the road trip is going to be for spring break and we’re going to florida everyone get ready to feel sunny and beachy**

**queen-liz: amazing i hope we meet some cute tan guys so excited**

**hmikaelson: im allergic to the sun**

**queen-liz: tragic feel better soon sweaty !**

**josaltzman: no hope you will come and enjoy the trip or i will fight you**

**hmikaelson: im terrified jo its like im almost quaking**

**josaltzman: just so you know i am rolling my eyes at you :))**

**hmikaelson: <3**

**lanthegreat: no one is allowed to laugh at my out of shape body**

**raf-waithe: i agree no body shaming**

**hmikaelson: raf how about you stfu pls & thx**

**ppark: i have to agree with mikaelson, raf maybe its better if you stay, itll be for the common good :)**

**super.mg: ok guys please what did i say be nice to one another**

**queen-liz: raf don’t listen to those two bimbos everyone else would love to have you on them**

**queen-liz: *on this trip, lol oops my bad**

**raf-waithe: right… anyway where are we staying in florida**

 

 

Penelope can barely hold back a gag and rolled her eyes. Lizzie is unbelievable. Seriously, how are Josie and Lizzie related. _It makes no fucking sense._ Ignoring the group chat, Penelope tries to focus on her school work again. It proves to be more of the struggle than she like to admit, her mind paying no attention to the book in front of her, instead she finds her head filled with brown eyes and the prettiest smile ever.

 

Giving into her thoughts, she grabs her phone again and scrolls through her Instagram before clicking on Josie’s account. She’s scrolling through the pictures in front of her before landing on one that has Josie smiling sweetly down at her father, who’s head was in her lap. Penelope smiles to herself, the taller girl was indescribably beautiful, not only physically but as a person. And well Penelope Park, she was so incredibly screwed because this girl was all her thoughts despite the fact that they barely interacted. _Great._

 

As she tries to exit the profile so she can go back to doing her school work. Before she can lock her phone, she quickly came to realize that she had accidentally liked the picture. __Oh shit. Fuck fuck fuck.__ Nearly throwing her phone on the table in front of her she has a bit of a mental breakdown. __It’s kinda funny what pretty girls can do to you.__ This is bad, this is really, really bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie pov?? finally
> 
> also i hope you guys like it, Hope is always the best

Josie was with Hope when she felt her phone buzz on the table. Both girls were in Josie’s room trying to force each other to actually get their homework done. As Josie read the notification she couldn’t help the gentle “oh my god” that escaped her lips. Hope looks over to her best friend with a questioning look on her face, “what’s wrong Jo?” Josie doesn’t answer her just turns the phone, so Hope can see it. “So, the almighty evil temptress liked your picture, that’s interesting” says Hope, almost smirking. Josie clicks the notification and opens her instagram to make sure she hadn’t been imagining it. When she sees that, yes in fact, Penelope did like her picture, she was so genuinely confused. _This doesn’t make any sense._

 

Hope speaks up again, “Jo, you ok?” Shaking herself out of her thoughts she finally speaks up. “No, yeah I’m ok, just confused.” Josie has liked Penelope since literally god knows when. It’s like her soul had chosen her without even noticing, she almost thinks she would’ve probably chosen her any other life too. But, Josie has barely spoken to the raven-haired girl so saying that to anyone other than herself would probably sound bat shit crazy. “I think there could be a lot more to it Jo,” added Hope. Josie looked at her questioningly, before the redheaded girl spoke back up, “anyway, look I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later?” Josie just nods and watches as Hope packs up and heads out the dorm door.

 

Josie is left alone with her thoughts once again, unable to understand what had just happened. _I’m being a creep and reading WAY to much into this._ But how could she not, she started thinking about all of the other girl’s actions towards her. That’s when a possibility hit her. Maybe Penelope liked toying with her? Or maybe Penelope was into her? She couldn’t possibly be into her. Right? Maybe she should test her theory. Half way through her planning she heard the door handle jiggle before she watched Lizzie walk in. “Jo, I have a dilemma.” Sighing, Josie faces her completely, “what’s wrong?” Lizzie grunts out in frustration before throwing herself on the bed, “Raf is basically ignoring me and I don’t know what to do about it. It’s like ugh, I just want us to be able to it hit off on this trip and he’s making it so much harder!” Josie just looks at her sister before getting up and walking over to her.

 

Josie sits down on the bed right next to her before gently pulling Lizzie into her embrace. “Lizzie, everything will work out I promise, you are amazing and Raf will notice that so don’t worry ok? I love you and when he finally stops being so broody he’ll notice it too,” says Josie. Lizzie just hugs more into Josie before letting out a sigh, “Thanks Jo, it’s just so annoying. I want him to notice me and like me and it’s just never been this hard for that to happen.”

 

Softly playing with Lizzie’s hair, Josie quietly speaks up, “Don’t worry alright? Just focus on getting ready for this trip. We leave in a week and don’t let anyone ruin your fun.” She feels Lizzie nod against her. Josie sat there thinking of the trip coming up, how was she going to be ok with Penelope constantly around her? Also Penelope in a bathing suit?? _I’m going to die aren’t I?_ Noticing that her sister’s breathing had calmed down and that the girl pressed against her was peacefully asleep, Josie slowly removed herself from the bed and headed over to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

 

Josie wakes up the next morning from her phone going off. Picking it up, she realizes the Florida group chat had new messages.

 

 

**ppark: ok how are we even getting there**

**raf-waithe: yeah that’s a good question because last time i checked none of us have a car big enough for all of us to fit into**

**super.mg: guys relax my parents are renting an RV for us it’s going to be super cool and fun i just helped them pick it out yesterday**

**ppark: god im already calling the best bed or bunk or whatever on that thing i will hex anyone who tries to take it from me :)**

**queen-liz: over :) my :) dead :) body :)**

**hmikaelson: maybe we should rethink this entire thing because someone is going to wind up dead**

 

**lanthegreat: please dont let it be me im human and helpless**

**ppark: that'll depend on my mood**

**hmikaelson: if you touch a curly hair on my boyfriend’s head i will end you park and last time i checked i do believe i hold an advantage**

**ppark: consider him safe mikaelson**

**ppark: at least for now**

**queen-liz: the two evils no longer siding what secret tea does hope have on you penelope**

**queen-liz: it must be steaming**

**hmikaelson: nah uh lizzie that tea is for me to know and for penelope to finally get her shit together, so she can spill it**

**hmikaelson: maybe not to you tho**

**hmikaelson: even tho i would pay money to watch you lose your shit if she ever does**

**ppark: shut up**

 

 

What was her best friend hinting at? Trying not to think about it Josie got herself ready for the school day ahead of her before heading out to get breakfast. After grabbing breakfast and she makes her way over to the table Hope was sitting at. “I think this history project is going to be the end of me.” She hears Hope groan out. Shaking her head while laughing at her best friend, Josie picks up a piece of toast and bites into it. Josie shifts her view to the dining hall doors and watches as Penelope walks in, dressed in a crop top. _Jesus Christ._ Nearly choking on her toast, she feels Hope’s hand rubbing her back and laughing, “God, both are you are fucking idiots.”

 

Before getting the chance to question what Hope had meant she sees Lizzie appear in front of her. Watching her sister sit down in front of her, she tries to catch her breath. “Dad is M.I.A. again, Hope would you know where he is by any chance,” Lizzie said, annoyance evident in her tone. Josie watches Hope roll her eyes before plastering on a fake sweet smile and replying, “last time I checked, I’m not your father’s keeper.”

 

“Whatever,” said Lizzie before grabbing some grapes from Josie’s plate.

 

The three girls sat silently for a little longer before Josie felt a presence behind her. “Oh, look it’s Satan, in a crop top, did you come to take my immortal soul” she hears Lizzie say. Turning around she sees Penelope and M.G standing behind her. She sees Penelope smirk at Lizzie and watches M.G. basically drool over the blonde. “Surprisingly no, I came to remind you that you’re next in line for the throne,” replies back the raven-haired girl.

 

The two girls stare each other down before M.G. breaks the silence, “So guys, you excited for this trip, my parents rented us two rooms at this amazing hotel in Naples, Florida.” Josie tunes out the rest of the conversation as she watches the other two take a seat at the table as well. Josie can’t bring herself to think of anything other than the fact that Penelope was sitting right next to her. The shorter girl smelt like cherries and vanilla. The entire time she felt her head spinning, not necessarily in a bad way, but still she couldn’t think straight.  Josie wanted nothing more than to slightly lean into the girl next to her, and if she’s being completely honest, it took every bit of self-control she had to not do it.

 

Hearing the first bell ring, Josie got up and started heading towards her first class of the day. “You know you could hold the world record for sprinting because damn you’re fast.” Turning to face the owner of the comment, she sees Penelope smirking at her. “Yeah sorry, I just like to get to class early you know,” answered Josie. She can feel the blush rising on her cheeks. _So much for self-control._

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” chuckled out Penelope. “So are you ready for this trip, I don’t really know why I agreed to go I might actually kill your sister, no offense.” She heard Penelope add.  Finally finding herself relaxing a bit, Josie laughs before responding, “I am, I think it actually might be fun, although I would rather not have you kill my sister.” She watches Penelope shake her and fondly laugh at her.

 

“No promises but I’ll be on my best behavior for you. See you around Jojo.” She hears Penelope say before sending a wink her way and walking in the opposite direction. If Josie was blushing before she didn’t know what she was doing now because her face felt like it was on fire and her heart might actually beat out of her chest. _You, Josie Saltzman are a complete goner._ Groaning to herself because, _do you know how to act around pretty girls or not,_ she made her way to class.

 

After that her day goes by rather quickly. By the end of her last class she was ready to lay on her bed and not up until she absolutely needed to. Arriving at her room, she found Hope waiting for her outside looking rather annoyed. “Oh no, why are you making that face,” says Josie. “Your sister left and refused to let me into your room to wait for you while she was gone,” grunts out Hope.

 

“Why are you even surprised.”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Josie laughs at that as she unlocks the door and enters. Setting her things down she grabs a bag of chips from the table and opens it before offering some. She watches Hope shake her head no and just shrugs before taking a chip into her mouth. “So, when are you going make a move on Penelope.” Josie chokes on the chip in her mouth. Coughing and trying to catch her breath she reaches over for her water bottle before basically downing it in one gulp. When she looks over to Hope again she sees her smirking. “What?”

 

Rolling her eyes at Josie she answers, “When are you going to stop being an idiot and do something about your crush on Penelope. Jo, it’s almost unhealthy how much you like her and as your friend it depresses me to have to watch you be stupid.” Josie was speechless, she had never told Hope about that, probably indirectly. _Oh my god is my staring that obvious._ “How, what- how did you even” begins Josie.

 

“God Jo, it’s not like you aren’t complete heart eyes, I’m surprised no one else has noticed.” Hope is laughing at her, _great. What do I even say to that._

 

Sighing loudly, Josie finally decides to answer, “Ok yes, fine you’re right but just please don’t tell Lizzie she would freak out and I already hate myself enough for being stupid.”

 

Hope softly smiles at her before reaching out for her hand and grabbing it. “Jo, you know I would never do that, and it’s not like you would ever catch me talking to Lizzie unless I completely had to.” Josie smiles at her before whispering a soft “thank you” to her.

 

“So, what are you going to do on this trip, please at least try to get the girl, it’s exhausting watching you two,” she hears Hope say.

 

“No, I’m not doing anything, it’s not like Penelope even likes me, I’m just me and she’s her and that would never happen,” she lets out. She sees Hope roll her eyes at her for what seems to be the one hundredth time, _one day her eyes are literally going to roll out of her sockets at some point and_ speaks up again. “You my dearest Josette, are completely oblivious, but that’s ok because we are going to leave everyone ‘shook’ as the cool kids say.” That’s never good, Hope using modern-day terms? The world is coming to an end. She was almost sure of it. But she ignored the voice in the back of her head that told to not try anything out of her comfort zone and decided that maybe if she tried hard enough she could get the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more josie pov?? yes, hopefully you all enjoy

The day had come and Josie, as well as the rest of her friends, were loading their bags up into the RV M.G’s parents had rented. Just as promised, Penelope took the master bedroom in the RV, leaving one tiny room and bunk beds left. Refusing to even get involved in a fight over the room, Josie just settled for a middle bunk that was the closest to Penelope’s room. _Ok maybe it was on purpose, but she was trying to shoot her shot._ Lizzie finally calms the extra bedroom and Josie can hear Hope grunting in annoyance. “Your sister is unbelievable, who taught her to be such a bitch.” Josie just chuckles at Hope before getting up and making her way towards the front of the RV where the main sitting space was at.

 

There, she finds Penelope and M.G. joking around. Smiling softly at the duo, she sits down across them with a book she brought along to read. As she sat there reading she felt a gaze on her and when she looked up she watched Penelope staring right at her. The raven-haired girl looked caught for a moment before returning to her collected demeanor and speaking to Josie, “what are you reading?”

 

Josie slightly closes the book and shows the other girl the cover, “Perks of Being a Wallflower, it’s really good.” She watches Penelope smile at her and nod slowly, “I’d like to borrow it when you’re done, you know if that's ok with you.”

 

“Yes, of course, no problem,” says Josie, blushing slightly and trying to focus on her reading again. Josie has always loved this book and related to the main character Charlie. And if she’s being honest, she can see herself in him when he falls in love with Sam. Josie likes to think Penelope could be her Sam. She wishes she were, although a better ending would be nice. Josie finds herself doing that a lot, day dreaming. She’s always been like that, she finds that it breaks her heart most of time.  Josie was so in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Penelope watching her and softly smiling at her.

 

“Why am I even surprised, Josie can I talk to you for a minute,” she hears Hope say. Confused, she just gets up slowly after nodding the other girl’s way, and following Hope towards the back of the bus-like RV. “What are you doing Jo?”

 

“What do you mean, I was reading,” she replies. Hope rolls her eyes at her, _seriously they’re going to roll out someday._ “I just saw Penelope stare at you for like 2 minutes straight, get your shit together and do something.” She feels her face heat up and speechless. Was Penelope actually looking at me? _Why would Hope lie about that._ “I, um, I don’t know what to do,” Josie stumbles out.

 

Fondly laughing at her, Hope replies, “How about we start with just talking to her, like a normal person first.” _That’s a good idea, yes._ Nodding her head, she feels Hope slightly nudge her, before placing her hands on her shoulders and leading her back to the main sitting area. When they enter the sitting area again it had everyone sitting there, expect M.G. who was talking to his parents near the front seats.  Josie decided that maybe this would be a good opportunity to talk the shorter girl. Making her way towards Penelope she looks at her, “Is it ok if I sit here” she says pointing to the spot next to her.

 

She sees the other girl smile at her before scooting over, “Yeah, and don’t worry I don’t bite, unless you want me to” she hears Penelope say with a smirk on her face. Josie can feel herself blushing slightly as she took a seat next to her. From there on the two girls sat there and spoke for hours. Josie was almost certain that all the years that she spent not talking to Penelope, she made up for in that day. The two girls didn’t even realize that neither have had food or that it was already night time. She hears her stomach grumble in protest around nine o’clock. “You hungry?” she hears Penelope laugh out.  Frowning, she looks down to stomach, “Yeah I guess so.”

 

“We’ll you’re in luck, I’m an amazing cook, I make the best pasta and based on all the grumpy faces in here, I don’t think you’re the only one” she hears Penelope say while chuckling. Josie laughs at the raven-haired girl and watches her get up and head towards the small kitchen. The kitchen wasn’t the best but had a little stove and a microwave. Unable to contain her smile, Josie keeps watching the other girl. _Yeah, definitely not creepy._ Josie thinks to herself when she realized that maybe she shouldn’t be so obvious.

 

Pulling her eyes away from Penelope, she looks around at the rest of her friends and finds Hope staring at her with an amused expression. She watches her redheaded best friend wiggle her eyebrows playfully at her. Feeling herself get red in the face she shakes her head and focuses on her book that she nearly forgot she had with her. The group of teens decided to watch a movie all together as Penelope made them all pasta. Out of nowhere she feels a warm air hit her and she finds Penelope smiling at her and holding out a plate of pasta. She smiles back and says a quick thank you before grabbing the plate being handed to her. She sets her book down before unfolding her legs and sitting up a bit to eat. She watches as Penelope hands out the plates of food before grabbing one for herself and making her way back to her original seat next to Josie. Josie moves over so the other girl has enough room to sit down.

 

Suddenly, the food in front of her is nearly forgotten because Penelope is way too close to her and it takes every ounce of self-control that she has to not stare at the girl next to her. She feels Penelope slightly her hand on her knee, she can feel her brain short circuit at the action.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” she hears Penelope say. Swallowing the lump in her throat and looks over at her, Josie answers, “It’s ok.” Clearing her throat, Josie focuses at her meal and basically downs it in one bite.

 

She quietly excuses herself as she gets up to throw away her plate and heads to her bunk to put her book away and grab a change of clothing. After getting her pajamas, she makes her way to the bathroom, “Hey Josie, um could I talk to you for a sec,” Penelope is standing in front of her looking rather, nervous? She’s not quite sure. “Of course, is something wrong?” she asks the girl in front of her.

 

She watches Penelope shaking her head slightly as she softly chuckles, “No, no, I just, um I, I was just wondering if, I don’t know, maybe you want to go out sometime?” Her face is on fire, she’s almost certain. And her eyes? Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Is she dead? Or dreaming? _What?_ She sees Penelope’s face fall a bit at her silence. “If you don’t that’s absolutely fine too, I just liked talking to you and just wanted to you know, clearly I read the situation wr-“ She’s kissing Penelope. _Oh my god she’s kissing Penelope._ She’s not sure what took over her but at this point she doesn’t care because she can feel Penelope gently kiss back and wrap her fingers around the back of her neck. _This is heaven._

 

Both girls finally pull away when they couldn’t breathe. “I, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that, and it totally wasn’t cool to just kiss you without premis-“ Before she can even finish her sentence she feels Penelope’s soft lips on her again. Sighing into the kiss, Josie feels herself relax. Penelope slowly pulls away, pulling on Josie’s bottom lip with her teeth a bit before letting go. Both girls stare at each other completely breathless.

 

“God, that should’ve happened a long time ago.” Slightly panicked, both girls turn to look at the owner of the voice. Hope stands by the front bunks nearly laughing at them. “What? Don’t look at me like that. Both of you were idiots for way too long. But anyway, I’ll leave you two alone again.” She hears Hope say with a smirk on her face before turning back around and shutting the door that separates the sitting area from the bunks.

 

Josie turns back towards Penelope and takes in the girl in front of her. “That was, um, that was something,” she barely whispers out. She sees Penelope smirk at her before speaking up, “Yeah it was, but I never got an answer to the date.” Josie feels her cheeks betray her as a blush rises to them.

 

“I would definitely like to go on a date with you.”

 

“Good, then tomorrow when get to the hotel, go out with me.” Josie doesn’t say anything and just nods happily before pulling the shorter girl into another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thinking out starting another fic when im done with this one. maybe an au one, if you have any ideas please comment :)

Penelope wakes up with a smile on her face. Last night Josie had kissed her. She stretches her arms and legs before getting up and heading to the bathroom, she notices that the rest of the group was already up and in the sitting area of the RV. Penelope glances a peek at Josie from the open door, she can’t help the smile that takes over her face. Focusing back on getting herself ready she grabs clothes, a towel and her toothbrush before entering the bathroom and getting ready. Once she’s done she heads out to the main lounge area and grabs some cereal.  

 

She makes eye contact with Josie and feels her face flush as she smiles at the taller girl. She watches Josie smile softly at her as well before turning her attention towards her sister who looked rather disgruntled. Rolling her eyes at the dramatic blonde she takes a seat next to Hope at the small table occupied by Landon, Hope, and Raf. “Don’t you look happy this morning,” she hears Hope say, the smirk on her face almost evident in the tone of her voice.

 

“And don’t you look like shit, how was that bunk bed last night” she quips. She sees the redheaded girl frown before speaking up again, “whatever I’m already calling the nicest bed in that hotel room.”

 

“Go right ahead.” The group of kids finish their breakfast. The entire time Josie and Penelope would steal quick glances and smiles at each other. Ignoring Hope’s numerous comments about how gross they were she just continued peeking at Josie whenever she had a chance. After about another hour of M.G.’s parents driving they finally arrive at their destination. Gathering all her luggage from her room she makes her down from the RV and nearly bumps into Josie. “Oh shit, sorry, I almost tripped getting down,” she says quickly as she sees Josie in front of her.

 

Softly laughing, Josie replies “It’s ok, it wouldn’t be the first time.” She sees at the brunette and starts walking next to her as the group follow M.G.’s parents to the check in area. They all patiently wait as all the room arrangements getting situated. Once his parents are done, she watches Mrs. Greasley walk over to here and hands her the room keys. Saying a quick thank you the other three girls follow Penelope towards the elevators and they make their way to the room.

 

Opening the suite, they find themselves being speechless to the room. _Oh, so his parents have MONEY money. Holy shit._ The suite had a living area that lead to four separate smaller rooms. _Yeah, I’m definitely going to say thank you to M.G. and his parents. Jesus Christ, this can’t be real._ As soon as the girls finish gaping at the room they each head towards a room and settle their things down. Both Josie and Penelope subtly pick the rooms that are closest to one another. All the girls get changed into swims suits before pulling shorts and loose t shirts on and meeting back out in the main living area of the suite.

 

“This place is actually insane, I can’t imagine how much this cost.” She hears Lizzie say. “M.G and his parents are too nice, this was so unnecessary.” Josie says quietly. Penelope turns to face the girl and can’t help dragging her eyes across her body, _Josie in shorts, definitely distracting._ When she finally makes eye contact with Josie she can see her almost smirking. Smirking back, she pulls her eyes away from Josie and starts making her way towards the door. “Ok I’m leaving you guys if you don’t hurry up, I’m heading to the beach.”

 

“Wait! I’ll go with you.” Next thing she knew Josie was walking side by side with her. Both girls made it into the elevator and watched the doors close before Penelope turns and pulls Josie into a kiss. She feels the taller girl smile into the kiss before they both slowly pull away.

 

“Hi.”

“Hey.” she says with a glowing grin on her face.

 

Putting more decent space between them Penelope can’t stop smiling when the elevator doors open again. Both girls silently make their way to the beach where they run into the boys. She watches Josie grab the beach chair next to Landon before setting down her towel and sun lotion. Penelope rolls out her towel on the sand before stripping off her shorts and t shirt and heading towards the water.

 

She smirks to her when she sees Josie blush from the corner of her eye but decides not to comment on it. Taking in the view in front of her, she takes a deep breath and slowly steps into the water. Making herself float in the water, she finds herself incredibly at peace. _I needed this so bad._ Suddenly she feels the water start to move rapidly around her before hearing a splash. Standing back up, she sees Hope re-emerging from the water with a toothy grin on her face. “You really are part dog” spits out Penelope.

 

She hears the redhead laugh at her, “yes I am, and you really are part Satan, you really love sucking the fun out of things.” Fondly rolling her eyes at the girl in front of her, she continues floating around in the water. Looking back at the sand part of the beach she sees that Josie is no longer there, rather confused she heads back out of the water and towards the group of boys. She doesn’t ask them about where Josie is, thinking it was going to be a little too obvious so she just lays on her towel before attempting to apply the sun lotion. Once she was done she laid back down and relaxed under the Florida sun.

 

A few minutes have gone by and out of nowhere she hears, “Damn Park, didn’t know you were tatted.” Penelope cracks a single eye open to look at Hope, who literally looked like a wet dog, before closing it again and answering. “Yeah well there’s a lot you guys don’t know about me.”

 

“Yeah, I can see that, you’re fond of what, oh my god is that a dinosaur, adorable.”

 

“Shut up Mikaelson.”

 

Her tattoo was a dinosaur and if Penelope is being quite honest she didn’t give a fuck if she got laughed at about it. A little longer went by before she hears are rather annoying familiar voice talking loudly and approaching the group. Penelope decides to sit up a but using her elbows to keep her up. She notices that Josie is with Lizzie as they approach them and doesn’t look too amused by whatever her sister is ranting about. The two girls make eye contact once they make it to them and sees Josie’s face flush but still the girl has a small smile directed towards her.

 

Smiling back, Penelope watches Josie as she takes her shorts off but leaves her t shirt on. Realizing that Josie doesn’t look too comfortable she tries to catch her eyes to nonverbally ask her if she’s ok. The chance never comes because Lizzie interrupts it, “Oh my god is that a dinosaur?!” She can hear Lizzie nearly crying of laughter, rolling her eyes, Penelope just lays back down before closing her eyes and ignoring the obnoxious blonde. The group of friends spend the rest of their day like that, just lying in the sun and talking. When it starts getting darker they decide that maybe they should head towards the pool area but instead Penelope just heads up to the suite to shower. Josie is quick to follow much to her sister’s protest.

 

When Josie finally convinces Lizzie to let her go, stating that she wanted to look around the resort, the two girls make their way back to the suite. They make the trip in comfortable silence, nothing being said but just giving one another nervous smiles. When they arrive at the room Josie is the first to speak up, “How should I dress?” Smiling at her, Penelope answers, “Wear a dress or something like that, not super fancy though, we’re getting there in an Uber.” Giggling at Penelope, Josie nods her head before retrieving to her room.

 

They both get ready and around 7:00 they meet back in the living room. Penelope can feel her brain freeze in awe because, _how and why is Josie so beautiful._ Josie was wearing this short white dress that stopped at her mid-thighs and was sleeveless and it just looked _so good_ on her. She finds herself completely breathless at the girl in front of her. “Is _the_ Penelope Park at a loss for words,” she hears Josie joke.

 

Still taking in the view in front of her, she nods slowly. “Jojo you look beautiful.” She watches Josie flush the prettiest pink ever and look down. “Thank you, you do too.” Smiling at Josie, she reaches her hand out for the other girl to take and head towards the resort’s lobby. Once they get downstairs and locate their Uber they settle inside and head out. They ride for about 10 minutes before pulling up to their destination. Walking towards a sign that says _Burntwood Tavern,_ Penelope holds the door open for Josie and make their way to a table.

 

The girls enjoy their meal and learn more about each other. The more she learns about Josie the more she finds herself falling for the taller girl. _That’s dangerous._ “You know, you’re not as much as a bitch as you pretend to be,” Josie says.

 

“Is that so," she says, a smirk plastered on her face, "please elaborate.”

 

“Gladly. You have been nothing but nice to me and I know that you want to kill my sister and the fact that you haven’t shows that you’re not a complete bitch.” She finds herself, wholeheartedly laughing at what Josie had just said. “Also, I’ve seen you with M.G. and Hope. Pen you really do have a big heart and I think you should know that,” she hears Josie softly add as she places her hand over her own. She stays silent for a moment and stares at Josie’s hand on hers.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Always.”

 

Bringing an end to their dinner, Penelope pays, much to Josie’s protests, and they make their way out of the restaurant. The two girls walk down, what they call the Mercato, hand in hand. Not much is said and that’s ok because there’s nothing to say.

 

She feels Josie stop suddenly. Turning around to see what was wrong she sees that Josie had a worried look on her face. “Hey, hey what’s wrong Jojo.” Josie looks up and makes eye contact with Penelope. “What does mean for us? Is this just a one-time thing because no offense if it is can we keep the PDA a little less? Like I’ve liked you for so long and this almost feels too good to be true.”

 

“What no Josie. I want this to happen again. I want this to happen many times. I’ve liked you since I’ve known you and I want this to be a thing if you do.” She sees Josie soften before exhaling deeply.

 

“Ok I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

 

She finds herself releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  “Jo, I like you and if you would let me, I would love to take you out again, and whenever you’re ready or if you’re ever ready, I would love for you to be my girlfriend.”

 

Josie beams at that and looks at Penelope, surprise evident in her face. “You want me to be your girlfriend?”

 

“Um, yeah at some point, unless you want to do that now, let me tell you I am completely ok with it if you wanted to right now.”

 

“I want to be your girlfriend right now.” Penelope feels her heartbeat race.

 

“Really?”

 

Josie smiles at her even brighter than before. “Yes.”

 

"Even if I have a dinosaur tattoo?”

 

“Especially because you have a dinosaur tattoo.”

 

“Ok then you’re my girlfriend.”

 

“I’m your girlfriend.” Penelope smiles at Josie.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” She doesn’t have to wait for Josie to answer because before she knew it Josie kissed her softly. _I am so useless around her._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should i do posie smut yay or nay?

Josie comes to notice that it was almost 11 p.m. and the two girls decide that they should probably head back to the hotel. Getting an Uber, the two girls hold hands the entire ride, they make the trip back in silence, both having content smiles on their faces. Arriving at the hotel, they say a quick thank you to their driver before heading up to their hotel room. They’re a bit hesitant on entering the room but decide that whatever questioning they encounter, they can get past it. So, as Penelope opens the door and holds it for Josie to walk inside, she’s bombarded by Lizzie instantly.

 

 “Where have you been?”

 

 “I was out with Penelope”

 

 “And what were you possibly doing out with the devil Jo, why are you dressed so nice?”

 

 Josie watches her sister realize what they have been doing. Penelope, who was standing behind her, takes a step forward, “Why don’t you leave her alone, you don’t control her Lizzie. Your sister is capable of taking care of herself.” She watches how the shorter grew, nearly grew in confidence, and Lizzie was just staring at Josie with an unreadable expression.

 

“What were you guys doing”

 

“That’s none of your business,” she hears Penelope spit out.

 

 Josie tries her best to avoid eye contact with her sister, and looks around the living room, on the couch she finds Hope staring at her, she watches her friend mouth “it’s ok you got this” at her before she locks eyes with her sister again.

 

 “We were on a date Lizzie.”

 

“A date?!?”

 

“Yes, a date, which means we’re dating, she’s my girlfriend.”

 

She didn’t know where her confidence came from, but she was going to use it until she didn’t have any left. She can almost see Lizzie short circuited at the revelation but before her sister can say anything she speaks up again,

 

“Look, I know you don’t like her, but I do, and I have for the longest time and I haven’t said anything because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. But after tonight, it felt so nice and it was something that was mine, something that I didn’t have to share with you. I’m sorry if you’re upset but I am not going to apologize for how I feel about her.”

 

She watches her sister soften a bit. She stays silent and watches Lizzie for anything. It felt like forever, she feels Penelope gently grab her hand and Lizzie finally speaks up,

 

“I don’t like this, and I don’t like you,” she directly says to Penelope, “but if this makes you happy, I will try to ignore that, I can’t promise you that you won’t hear me complain or bitch, but if you’re happy, I am not going to take that from you.” Josie feels herself release a breath she was holding before reaching out to hug her sister before slowly pulling away again.

 

 “I still think you’re Satan, and you still can’t have my immortal soul.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she hears Penelope say.

 

“Well, thankfully that’s over, and you two are finally together, let me just say, it’s been exhausting, watching you two be complete idiots.”

 

 All three of the girls turn towards Hope before laughing and walking over to the couch. The girls stayed up watching a movie before giving into sleep and calling it a night. Josie, for some reason was still wide awake and told the rest of the girls she was going to just look at the sky from the balcony. The rest of the girls head back to their rooms and Josie does just what she said she would.

 

After few minutes she hears the balcony door open, turning around she sees Penelope walking outside with a blanket wrapped around her. “You’re cold in Florida?” She asks and can’t help the laugh that escapes her hips.

 

“Ha ha very funny.”

 

 “Thank you very much I do try.” She watches the smile on Penelope’s face grow before walking closer to her until she’s standing right next to her. _She’s so beautiful, why does she even like me._ Josie really can’t bring herself to believe that Penelope, out of all people liked her.

 

They don’t say very much just silently watch the night sky. She keeps feeling the other girl’s gaze on her and finds herself blushing but decides to not comment on it. That continues for a few more minutes because Josie turns towards Penelope with a questioning look.

 

 "What?”

 

 “What, I didn’t do anything.”

 

 “Why do you keep looking at me.”

 

 “Because you’re beautiful and now, I don’t have to secretly stare at you, so you, my love, will just have to deal with it.” Penelope pulls in her in for sweet kiss after saying that and Josie’s head is spinning in the best way possible. When they pull away they’re both grinning idiots. _I could get used to this._

Josie really didn’t know how many times she imagined this happening, and how many different ways. Everything about the moment was so perfect. Finally deciding that they should head to bed the two girls go back inside. They attempt to part ways before Penelope turns back towards her and speaks up, “It wouldn’t be too soon to cuddle, would it?” Josie can barely keep a straight face before gesturing the other girl to come into her room.

 

They settle into bed and wrap their bodies around one another before lazily making out. At some point, Penelope taps out due to exhaustion and Josie is glad she did because, Josie Saltzman is a grandma when it comes to sleep. Drifting off to sleep, the girls have the best night of rest either of them have had in a long time.

 

The next morning, Josie wakes up first and was slightly confused to why she felt a weight of her body. Remembering the events of last night, she smiles to herself before admiring the raven-haired girl peacefully asleep on her chest. She slowly starts leaving kisses on her girlfriend’s face to try to wake her up.

 

Proving to be much more difficult than originally imagined, Josie starts trying to leave kisses on the other girl’s neck. Finally getting a reaction out of her girlfriend, she continues until she sees Penelope crack open an eye.

 

“Sleep.”

 

“Pen, it’s 11 a.m.”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“Come on, I’m hungry and I can’t feel my arm.”

 

Hearing her groan, the shorter girl rolls off of her before speaking up again, “Ugh, fine, but you owe me for this.”

 

“Yeah whatever.”

 

As she’s getting herself and a rather grumpy Penelope, out of bed, she is getting pulled right into bed again. Softly falling back onto the mattress she’s pulled into a kiss.

 

“Can we stay here for a little bit longer.”

 

Not being able to say no to the other girl, they stay in bed a little while longer just kissing and talking. Out of nowhere, a harsh knock is heard on the bedroom door followed by Lizzie’s voice, “Look, I’m going to give you guys thirty seconds, and I swear to God that if I open this door and I see someone naked I will kill both of you.”

 

Josie feels her face flush and looks over at Penelope who is just smirking at her, “Let’s see how this goes.” Next thing she knows Penelope is straddling her and had taken her own shirt off in the process.  “Her reaction is going to be priceless,” she hears Penelope whisper.

 

But, if Josie’s being honest, she can barely breathe, or think, because a shirtless Penelope Park was currently on top of her. Josie knows that the other girl was doing it just to get under her sister’s skin. But, that couldn’t stop Josie from dipping into her longtime secret fantasies she had involving the shorter girl. Feeling her mouth go dry and a lump form in her throat, she tried to think about how that wasn’t the best thing to focus on at this given moment. Pulling her eyes away from the bra in front of her, _which was so so hard,_ she looks at the door that began to open.

 

She hears Lizzie groan in horror and slam the door literally two seconds later. She looks back at the girl on top of her and falls for her just a bit more. Penelope was laughing so hard, _and so beautifully,_ that the fact that she was shirtless didn’t even matter anymore. Josie couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled past her lips as well. Finally done laughing both girls make eye contact and their reminded that their position isn’t very innocent.

 

Josie Saltzman has known Penelope Park for a long, long time. Yet, she doesn’t think she’s ever seen the other girl embarrassed or even uncomfortable with herself. Until this moment. She watches the usually confident girl shrink under her gaze. She watches Penelope slowly makes her way off of her.

 

“Sorry.”

 

She looks over to her with a questioning look on her face.

 

“Why? You didn’t do anything bad.”

 

Penelope gives her an unsure look. Grabbing the other girl’s face, she pulls her in for sweet kiss before slowly pulling away.

 

“Last time I checked I was your girlfriend. And you didn’t do anything I was uncomfortable with. Now, let’s get up and get out of the bedroom before Lizzie kills us.”

 

Penelope smiles at that and finally gets out of bed. Josie gets up as well and makes her way out of the bedroom. When she walks out of room is greeted by an amused Hope and a disgusted Lizzie.

 

“I could’ve gone my whole life without nearly seeing your boobs Penelope.”

 

“Don’t be dramatic, you saw my bra.”

 

“Damn, I wish I could’ve seen your boobs.”

 

They all snap their heads towards Hope. Josie looked at her gratefully because she knew her best friend was trying to make things less weird. Lizzie looked at her like she grew a second head. It nearly made Josie laugh right then and there. Her girlfriend looked amused and decided to play along with the redheaded girl.

 

“It was definitely a site to see.” Josie didn’t realize that the words had left her mouth until she heard her sister yell.

 

“God! That is disgusting. I never want to talk about this again. Honestly if it was possible I would never look at you again for saying, sadly I’m your twin.”

 

She sees both Penelope and Hope roll their eyes at her sister.

 

“It’s not like she hasn’t had to listen you rant about your sex life,” Hope was shooting her sister a mean look.

 

“Talking about something and seeing something is completely different Hope!”

 

Josie makes eye contact with Penelope and they both look slightly amused but uncomfortable. The whole conversation was unnecessary and something neither of the girls have talked about yet. Finally having enough of Lizzie and Hope, Josie looks over to girlfriend with a pleading look. She guesses that Penelope understands because suddenly there was a loud clap. She sees her sister and Hope look startled at her girlfriend.

 

“Look you two, I don’t want to hear either of you talk about our fucking sex life. Because shocker Lizzie, I want to _date_ your sister, not just fuck her.”

 

Josie can feel her face flush at Penelope’s words. Lizzie looks like she just saw a ghost and Hope, well she can barely stop herself from laughing at Lizzie’s face.

 

“Now can we please just go get food and enjoy the rest of this trip,” she hears Penelope add. She comes up behind Penelope and puts her hands on her shoulders before hearing Lizzie finally answer.

 

“Fine, but I will remember this dark lord.”

 

She sees her girlfriend just smirk before slightly tilting her head and turning around to Josie. She smiles down on her and lightly kisses her before finally saying something.

 

“We should probably hurry up and get ready the guys are probably so confused.”

 

Penelope doesn’t say anything to her just chuckles before grabbing her hand and pulling her hand towards their rooms so they could get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope this smut is actually ok, well i hope you enjoy?

The group of girls grab a quick brunch before finally meeting the boys by the pool. She watches Landon walk up the four girls before greeting Hope with a quick kiss. _They’re kinda cute together, who would’ve thought._ They settle their things down before Penelope being undressing into her bikini. She can feel two different gazes on her and it nearly threw her off her game. One of them she knew belonged to her girlfriend. The other one definitely left her a little confused. She turned to find blonde eyes staring at her in a strange way, she wasn’t sure what to think of it. _Is Lizzie ok?_

Ignoring it she turns towards her girlfriend before she asks her if she wanted to join her in the pool. She watches Josie slowly nod before taking her shorts off and once again leaving her t shirt on. She makes her way into the water and hears Josie follow her close behind. Once she’s fully emerged she turns around to face Josie. She has a smirk painted on her lips as she takes in the girl in front of her. Josie’s cheeks were flushed, lips slightly parted, and well her eyes were darker than usual. _Well that’s new._ She brings herself closer to her girlfriend and before she can try to pull Josie in for a kiss, she’s interrupted by a splash of water hitting her face.

 

 

Frowning, she turns to see Hope laughing at her. “Is the witch scared to melt?” Penelope rolls her eyes at the redhead before thinking of her revenge. Before Hope could even ask what, she was doing, Penelope had jumped on her back and had dragged her back down into the water. The two girls struggle back and forth for a few minutes before Penelope finally gives up.

 

 

“You two are literally children, no wonder the two evils team up.”

 

 

The two girls look over to an annoyed and drenched Lizzie Saltzman. Seeking a peek at her girlfriend, she sees Josie watching her an amused expression. She looks over to Hope, who seemed to understand what she meant without saying words. The turn back towards Lizzie with evil grins on their faces.

 

 

“Why are you two looking at me-, No. No don’t even thi-“

 

 

Lizzie doesn’t get to finish her sentence because next thing she knew she was being dunked into the water. Penelope can hear Josie’s laughter singing in her ears and when she looks over at the taller girl she decided to bring her into the fun as well. Soon the boys joined, and a full water war had begun. The water games continued for a while before the group of teens finally got tired and hungry.

 

 

Penelope is the first one to tap out and she made her way to her poolside chair. She laid under the Florida sun for about an hour before she accidentally fell asleep. When she woke up thirty minutes later she quickly realized she couldn’t find Josie.

 

 

“Don’t worry Voldemort, Josie will be back in a little.” Lizzie’s voice registered in her eyes as she set her head back down again.

 

 

“Where did she go?”

 

 

“To get food for all of us with Hope and M.G.”

 

 

Grunting in response, she stretches a bit and can feel Lizzie’s eyes roam her body. _Interesting._ She finally sits up and when she looks towards the blonde girl she sees her quickly look away and her cheeks flush. Before she could poke fun at her, Josie, Hope and M.G. had arrived with sandwiches for everyone.

 

 

Josie makes her way over to her before handing her a sandwich and sitting on her lap. She watches the boys look over in confusion at the two girls.

 

 

“Um, when did that happen?” Rafael asked, with a slightly sour look on his face.

 

 

She knew that he was trying his best to hide it, but she knew that look. It was the same look she gave him when he saw him trying to put himself all over Josie when they first met. She looks at him with a smug look on her face.

 

 

“I mean it makes sense,” She looks over to Landon with a questioning look on her face, “you hating Rafael, being mean to Lizzie, I’m surprised I’m just now getting it.” Penelope shoots the curly headed boy a deadly look.

 

“Ok how about you don’t kill my boyfriend for stating the obvious.” She rolls her eyes at Hope before answering.

 

 

“You’re so dramatic, I’m not going to kill him. I’ll maybe just hex him. And to answer you Rafael,” she says as she glares at the taller boy, “Josie and I are dating, and if you have a problem with that, actually I don’t even care if you have a problem with that.” Before the he can even answer M.G. spoke back up, most likely to make things less intense.

 

 

“Well I’m happy for you guys, just so you know Peez.” The darker skinned boy says to her with a sweet smile on his lips. Penelope would never admit how much she liked M.G. but she definitely had a sweet spot for him. Smiling back, she turns her head towards Josie who final speaks after being so quiet.

 

 

“Ok, can we just be nice now, I really would love to just enjoy this trip. So, please.” Penelope can hear the plea clear in Josie’s voice. Josie’s eye shift between her own, Rafael’s and Lizzie’s. All three of them seem to give in to the brunette. Sighing deeply, she slowly nods her head towards her girlfriend. She sees Josie smile at her before reaching for her hand.

 

 

The rest of the day goes smoothly and without any other arguments. Before they even realized it, night fell. The teenagers all went back to their rooms to shower and get ready for dinner. There was a teen party the resort was hosting, and they were going to attend it. Once she was finally out of the shower and in her room, she can hear Lizzie ranting to Josie about how she should approach the Rafael situation.

 

 

“Do you think this will get him to notice me? Or is it too much?”

 

 

She walks out of her room before responding to the unanswered question,

.

 

 

“I think that the fact that you’re obnoxiously annoying will definitely get him to notice you.” She has a smug look on her face and the way Lizzie’s eyebrows furrowed brings even more smugness to Penelope’s face.

 

 

“Literally where did you come from?”

 

 

She doesn’t answer the blonde just smirks at her.

 

 

“Okay, okay guys please. Lizzie, I think that you look great and if Rafael doesn’t notice you then he’s just blind or stupid.”

 

 

“Or both, he is part dog.”  Lizzie turns to glare at her before rolling her eyes and stalking away. She hears Josie release a long sigh.

 

 

“What’s wrong babe?”

 

 

Josie closes her eyes and rubs her temples before opening her eyes again and looking towards Penelope.

 

 

“Nothing, it’s just that I’m tired. Also, I wish you two could just get along.” Penelope frowns at that before sitting herself next to her girlfriend.

 

 

‘I’m sorry, I really don’t hate your sister, I just like getting under her skin, but I can stop if you want me to.”

 

 

“No, no, it’s ok.”

 

 

Josie reaches for her hand and grabs it while she brings it up to her lips.

 

 

“Ok fuckers let’s go.”

 

 

Hope’s voice fills the once silent room. She sees her girlfriend fondly roll her eyes at the redheaded girl before dropping her hand and standing up. She hears Lizzie’s door open and all four girls start heading down to the resort’s ballroom. When they get there, they can hear loud music coming from the doors leading to the ballroom and the lights were flashing inside. She could feel Josie tense next to her and when she looks over the taller girl didn’t look too excited about the night ahead of her. Lizzie is the first one who heads inside, followed by Hope, Josie and then finally herself.

 

 

The setting wasn’t terrible, and neither was the music, but she could tell Josie really didn’t want to be there. Hope tries to get her girlfriend to dance with her, and finally after minutes of convincing, Josie followed Hope onto the dance floor. Penelope took a seat next to Landon and made small talk, actually enjoying the company of the curly haired boy.

 

 

When Josie finally gets back from dancing she’s all sweaty and a little happier. Penelope nearly drools over her, _fuck._ A lot of naughty thoughts run through her mind and she distracts herself with her drink. The last thing she needed was to be a horny teenager.

 

 

Some more time goes by and Penelope wanted to go already. The music began giving her a headache she decided it would be best to head back to the room. She says goodnight to everyone before giving Josie a quick peck on the lips and heading out. She knew her girlfriend wanted to leave, but Lizzie wasn’t letting her. She finally gets back to her room before taking off her heels and starts unzipping her dress. She slips on some shorts and a crop top before going back into the living room. When she opened her bedroom door she found Josie standing in front of it. She nearly punches her out of fear, _how did I not hear her come in._

 

 

“Josie, you need to stop popping up like that, that’s my thing.” She hears her girlfriend laugh before stepping back so Penelope can head into the living room.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

 

 

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party?”

 

 

Josie just shrugs before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Penelope watches as Josie takes her shoes off and slumps back into the couch. She knew that the social setting probably exhausted her girlfriend and so she walks over to the couch and sits next to Josie. Bringing her hands up to Josie’s shoulders before massaging them.

 

 

“I’m not a very big party person.”

 

 

Penelope softly smiles at that. She knew that Josie was a homebody. She brings her lips down to kiss her girlfriend’s head.

 

 

“I can tell.”

 

 

“Why did you leave?” She feels Josie’s shoulder twist as the girl tries to look at her.

 

 

“The music was giving me a headache,” she shrugs. Josie seems to understand that because she turns back around and slowly nods.

 

 

“How about you go change into more comfortable clothing and we can watch a movie and cuddle?” Josie smiles at that before getting back and going into her room. A few minutes go by before she sees her girlfriend open her door and come back over to the couch with a blanket in hand. Josie sits next to her and pulls the blanket over both their legs before cuddling into Penelope’s side.

 

 

“What do you want to watch?” Penelope picks up the controller before looking at her girlfriend.

 

 

Josie looks up at her Penelope before shrugging and smirking at her, “If I’m honest, I would just like to make out.” Penelope raises an eyebrow at the taller girl in question. Right when she was going to answer, Josie was already pulling her into a kiss. Penelope brings her hands up to Josie’s neck before slightly pulling on her baby hairs. Josie, honest to god, moans a little, and Penelope realized that she could be so screwed. She pulls away from Josie softly before opening her eyes. Looking into Josie’s eyes, she notices that the usual kindness in them was completely replaced by desire.

 

 

She pulls her into another kiss, this one a lot more heated, and hands started to wander. Next thing she knew Josie had straddled her and was pulling her by her hair, so her head was back slightly, giving her access to Penelope’s neck. _Oh fuck._ Josie grabbed Penelope’s hands before leading them towards an area she had been respectful of.

 

 

“Please.” Josie wanted Penelope to touch her ass, and well if that’s what Josie wanted, who was she to say no to that. Giving Josie’s ass a soft squeeze she hears Josie’s soft moan vibrate against her throat.

 

 

“Jo, Josie, maybe we should slow down. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

 

 

“God, Penelope if you don’t shut the fuck up and kiss me I might actually kill you.” The two girls get more touching and Penelope accidentally pushed her knee up into Josie’s center.

 

 

“Fuck.” She hears Josie moan. She tested it again, and she sees Josie throw her head back a bit. Penelope grabs Josie’s hips before pushing up against her again. Josie’s mouth hangs open as she moans again.

 

 

“I need you to fuck me.” Penelope almost chokes on the air she was breathing.

 

 

“Wh-what?”

 

 

“Penelope please. I feel like I’m going to explode if you don’t.” Penelope throws caution aside, and finally takes the charge she’s used to. Flipping them over, she attacks the taller girl’s neck with her lips. She tugs on Josie’s shirt for permission and receives a positive answer when Josie herself nearly tore her shirt off her body.

 

 

“Wait, um maybe we should go into your room.” Penelope nods against Josie’s neck before pulling away and getting off her girlfriend. If she’s being honest, she’s not even sure how they make it into the bed. Softly shoving Josie on the bed, she turns around and quickly locks the door. She turns back around and takes in her shirtless girlfriend. _God, she’s so fucking beautiful._ Penelope makes her way back on top of Josie in record time.

 

 

The two girls grinding desperately against each other and Josie nearly dislocates Penelope’s arm moving it to her short’s zipper. Finally getting rid of Josie’s shorts, Penelope looks at the girl underneath her. “You are so beautiful, god you’re going to kill me, or break my heart.” Josie’s cheeks flush even more before slowly reaching for Penelope’s shirt and silently asking her to take it off. The two girls get completely undressed, skin on skin, Penelope can feel her body on fire. She brings her lips to Josie’s breasts before slowly bring brushing her tongue across her nipples. She watches Josie’s back arch a bit. She continues assaulting the taller girl’s chest before finally kissing her way down the girl’s abdomen.

 

 

Penelope takes her time learning what inches of skin get more of a vocal reaction from Josie, she kisses the inside of her girlfriend’s thigh and she hears her moan loudly. “Penelope, please, fuck please.” Finally giving into Josie’s begging she swipes one digit against Josie’s center. Josie trembles at the action before moaning out another “please.” Penelope takes a single finger and inserts it into her girlfriend. She watches Josie’s back arch. Penelope brings her lips back to Josie’s neck, sucking and biting, hoping that she leaves a mark on her girlfriend, so others could it. Miss Josie Saltzman is not as innocent as she seems.

 

 

Happy with her work on her girlfriend’s neck, she begins kissing her way back down to where her, now two fingers, were working. Josie had set a rather quicker pace to the work going on between her legs. Penelope kissed Josie’s inner thigh before dipping her tongue to Josie’s sweetness. Josie nearly screams out in ecstasy at that. Penelope worked the girl under her with two fingers and her tongue, she started feeling Josie tighten around her fingers.

 

 

“Please don’t stop, deeper, fu-“ Josie moans out in release and Penelope lets her ride out her sexual high. She watches as Josie’s chest as she takes in deep breathes. Penelope brings the fingers that were inside Josie up to her lips. She sucks them clean and hears Josie moan at that. Penelope suddenly feels Josie’s hands on her waist and the other on her neck before Josie pulls her in for a kiss. The kiss leaves Penelope’s head spinning and when she pulls away she finds herself chasing Josie’s lips.

 

 

Suddenly, there’s a harsh knock on the door. “I don’t want to hear you guys have fucking sex shut up and go to sleep it’s 2 a.m.” Lizzie’s voice fills in the room.

 

 

“Great, there goes our fun.” Penelope sees a smirk grow on Josie’s face.

 

 

“That was amazing, and I am definitely going to repay you.” Penelope feels her breathe hitch in her throat before Josie pulls her back into a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that we only stan posie in this household. also sometimes hosie but only sometimes

It had started to bug Penelope. Lizzie would not stop staring at her, and it wasn’t in her usual, “I want to murder you in my mind” way. She had caught staring at her and watched the blonde look away quickly with a blush on her cheeks. _What is her problem._ Too distracted by her thoughts, she didn’t notice that Hope was standing in front of where she was seated, attempting to get her attention.

 

 

“Penelope, are you deaf?”

 

 

Finally snapping out of it, she focuses on the girl in front of her, “Did you say something.” She saw Hope roll her eyes and take seat the beach chair next to her.

 

“What’s up with you?”

  

“I’m just thinking about some things that I’ve noticed.”

 

 

She hears Hope hum softly before laying on her back to soak in the sun. Looking back at the water, she sees her girlfriend, Lizzie, Raf, and M.G. all floating around in the water peacefully. Landon had fallen asleep on a beach towel in front of her and Penelope almost felt bad for him, because the sun burns he’ll have when he wakes up is going to be terrible.

 

 

“Lizzie’s been placing a rather large interest in you recently.” Penelope believes she nearly got whiplash turning her head towards Hope. She sees Hope still laying on her back, eyes closed, with a smirk on her lips.

 

 

“I mean I wouldn’t be worried though, Lizzie and Josie always get weird when one has a crush.” Penelope looks at the redheaded girl questioningly.

 

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

 

She sees Hope open an eye to scan her face before closing it again. Shrugging she answers Penelope, “I don’t know really. I’m not sure if it’s a twin thing or not, but when Lizzie was first really into Rafael, Josie found herself getting attracted to him too, but she wouldn’t do anything about because she didn’t actually like him.”

 

 

Penelope nods to herself. _I guess that could make sense._ She turns her head back towards where her girlfriend was. She sees Josie smile at her and she smiles back.

 

 

“Don’t worry Penelope, you might be hot, but you’re not that hot,” the mocking was evident in Hope’s voice, she turns to see Hope smirking at her and teasing her with her eyes.

 

 

“Ouch, that wounded my evil temptress ego Mikaelson.”

 

 

“Tragic.”

 

 

Penelope just laughs at that and hears Hope chuckle as well. She shakes her head and finally decides to lay back down. A few more minutes go by before the group of teens that were in the water join the three enjoying the sun.

 

 

Penelope has her eyes closed when out of nowhere she feels water dripping on her thighs. Sitting up quickly, she was about to start yelling at whoever wet her, but she quickly realized it was Josie. She sees a playful smile painted on Josie’s lips. She rolls her eyes at her girlfriend before speaking up.

 

 

“This isn’t the type of wet I want you to make me Jojo.” She watches Josie flush a deep red and hears Lizzie groan in disgust. Hope finally gets up laughing and fist bumps Penelope before trying to go wake up her boyfriend.

 

 

“Pen! Oh my god.”

 

 

The smirk on her face only grows and she reaches out for her girlfriend’s hand.

 

 

“I thought I was clear about not wanting to hear about your sex life Satan.” She looks over to Lizzie who looks mortified.

 

 

“I thought that the noises you heard after slamming on my door answered that already. You’re losing touch of yourself Lizzie, I still do whatever I want.”

 

 

Memories of Josie being way too good with her mouth and hands flood her mind. _Fuck._ Shaking her head, she tries to ignore the inappropriate thoughts trying to fill her mind. She watches the blonde fume before turning back to girlfriend and leading her to sit in-between her legs. Nothing much is said after that and the teenagers just spend their afternoon in between the beach and tanning.

 

 

Finally giving into their exhausted bodies they decide to head back to their rooms to shower and go out to get dinner. They all got together before parting ways and planned to order pizza and meet up in the girl’s room for a movie night. When they finally gather back up again they begin to stuff their faces with the pizza and wings they ordered.

 

 

The rest of the night went smoothly and before she knew it, most of her friends had fallen asleep around her. She looks down at Josie’s head in her lap. She smiles softly at the brown eyed who was peacefully asleep on her lap. She feels a gaze on her and when she looks up she sees Hope looking at her with a soft expression.

  

“What?”

 

“You really like her, don’t you?”

 

She doesn’t answer the redhead verbally, just nods her head and brings her hand up to Josie’s eyebrow before softly caressing it.

 

 

“I think you’re good for her. She takes too much shit from Lizzie and everyone in her life. I think she needs someone in her life that makes her realize she’s her own person.”

 

Penelope looks up at Hope and gives her a lopsided smile. She’s happy that someone is happy that they’re together. She’s liked Josie since forever and after years of pining over her she finally has what she’s dreamt of.

 

“Thank you,” is all she says, she’s not one to get too into her feelings with someone else that easily. So, she goes with something simple. She focuses her attention back on the movie in front of her. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep as well.

 

Waking up the next morning, her neck was sore. She stretches a bit before realizing that there was not only one but two bodies on her. Looking down she sees Josie and Lizzie both cuddled into her. _Nope._ She tries to get up without waking them, thankfully she succeeded. Finally, free of extra weight on her arms and legs, Penelope stretches her entire body and makes her way to her remove to grab some clothes before changing.

 

 

When she went back to the living room she noticed that Hope and Landon were awake and they both were sitting at a small table eating cereal. Grabbing some for herself, she takes a seat with them before engaging in a conversation.

 

“What time is it?”

  

“8:30” 

 

“Why the fuck am I even up.”

 

Penelope hears Hope and Landon laugh at her fondly. She rolls her eyes at the duo sitting at the table before looking back over at the group of teens still sound asleep on the couch and air mattress they placed on the floor. She decides that she was going to walk on the beach for a little bit while she lets her girlfriend sleep. Enjoying the beautiful saltiness of the air she strolls along the beach. She finds herself smiling like a lovesick fool.

 

 

Deciding to head back to her room, she arrives to Josie greeting her with a sweet kiss. She smiles against Josie’s soft lips before pulling away and giving her a lopsided grin.

 

 

“Hey,” she breathes out.

 

 

“Hi.” Josie is looking at her like she was the greatest thing in the world. Penelope puts up an amazing front when it comes to her confident, but nothing beats the way Josie is currently looking at her. She hears Lizzie gag.

 

 

“Could you guys be less gross.”

 

 

Penelope rolls her eyes at the dramatic blonde before answering, “Could you be less annoying.”

 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes at that before turning away and continuing her conversation with Rafael and M.G. Penelope turns back towards her girlfriend and quickly kisses her cheek.

 

 

“So, what are today’s plans?”

 

 

The smirk that grew on Josie’s lips excited her but, in a sense, made her nervous, she was never good at keeping her composure when she didn’t know what was happening. She raises an eyebrow in question. _What is she up to?_


End file.
